


Love Fever

by leannmanderson



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: Instead of Dirk, Talia is the one who gets sick while trying to get Dirk to talk to her. She clings to him, and as a result, Kris goes to Hardorn with Kyril instead.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Kudos: 7





	1. Pneumonia

Talia was determined to fix the feud between Dirk and Kris. The easiest way to do that, she knew, was to get Dirk to acknowledge that she and he had a lifebond. But Lord and Lady, was it difficult to track him down! And the weather was getting worse, too.

It was in the rain that she finally got hold of him. She snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist as tightly as she could. “You’re not getting away from me this time, Dirk.”

“Talia, why do you insist on following me around?”

“Because we need to talk, and I’m not giving up on that until you hear me out.”

***

Dirk looked at Talia. Was it just the rain and the gray skies? Or did she seem a bit pale? “Alright. Talk.”

“Dirk, whatever you think was going on between me and Kris? You’re wrong. I’ve been tracking you and following you around because you’re the one I..” Her words were cut off, then, and Dirk grew concerned as Talia released her grip on him, and doubled over, coughing.

Dirk reached out to steady her, and he got out a handkerchief to hold up to her mouth. When she stopped coughing, her breathing shallow, he pulled it away, and fear shot through him when he saw that she had coughed up blood.

He put a hand up to her forehead. Blessed Astara! She was running a fever! And then Talia’s knees buckled. Dirk caught her and scooped her up. He ran her to the Healers. What fascinated him, though, was that even though he was sure it was Kris she was in love with, even in her fevered state, she was clinging tightly to him, refusing to let go.

“Pneumonia,” Healer Devan said. “Not her first round, but might be worse than when she was thirteen. You’d best get some rest, Herald Dirk. She’ll be fine, here. Might as well alert the queen.”

Dirk nodded and stood, but was brought back to his seat again by Talia’s tight grip on his tunic. He reached up and gently removed her hand. “It’s alright. I’ll be back.”

“Promise…?”

Talia’s voice was so small, so weak. Dirk kissed her fingertips. Her eyes were bright from the fever, but she gave a weak smile when his lips brushed her skin, so he could only assume that she’d wanted it. “I promise. But I have to let Selenay know that she’s going to be without you for a bit,” he said. “Do you want me to fetch Kris?”

“No…just…you…love…you…”

“I love you,” Dirk whispered. “And I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

He left the House of Healing in a daze. Had that really just happened? Was she in love with him? Or was she just so fevered she _thought_ she was in love with him? Gods, he loved her, so much. But it wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t possible. Surely she was mixing him and Kris up in her fevered state, right?

He went to the main part of the palace and found Selenay. “Majesty?”

“What can I do for you, Dirk?”

“I’ve just come from the House of Healing. I’m afraid you’re going to have to make do without Talia for a while. She’s fallen ill. I took her there, myself.”

Concern crossed Selenay’s face. “How serious is it?”

Dirk sighed. “Devan said she has pneumonia, and worse than when she was younger. I didn’t know that she had pneumonia when she was younger.”

“It was after an attempt on her life. Someone tried to drown her in the river at midwinter.”

Dirk’s heart constricted. Someone had tried to kill his Talia? Yes, his. He was definitely fighting for her. “I’d better go. I promised her I’d be back.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Dirk. I’ll have Alberich stepped in. It won’t be the first time.”

Dirk nodded and headed back towards the House of Healing. He ran into Kris on the way. “Kris, I don’t care how you might feel about her. I’m fighting for Talia. I love her.”

Much to Dirk’s surprise, Kris smiled. “That’s wonderful! I was trying to tell you that, Dirk, but you didn’t seem to want to listen. What finally got through to you?”

“Talia did. Or at least, she started to. And then she just collapsed in my arms. She’s so sick. I was on my way back to see her.”

Kris’s eyes now held the same concern and worry that Selenay’s had. “But she’s in the House of Healing here in Haven. She couldn’t possibly be in better hands, right?”

“Right,” Dirk said.

“Look, Selenay sent for me,” Kris said, “but after that, if you want, I can come by.”

“That would be nice,” Dirk said. He headed off, then, back to the House of Healing, where he was met by Devan.

“She’s been calling your name since you left, Herald.”

“Well, I’m here.” Dirk moved over to where Talia was lying and sat next to her, taking up her small hand in his two large ones. “I’m back, little bird, just like I promised.”

Talia calmed, and clung to him once more as she eventually drifted off to sleep, and Dirk stayed there, letting her cling. Gods, he loved her. And he and Kris were reconciled now. He reached out and stroked her hair. He hated feeling how terribly her fever burned.

After a bit, Kris finally showed up. “How is she?”

“It’s bad,” Dirk said. “She’s sleeping right now.”

“How bad?”

Dirk sighed. “Devan says it’s pretty bad. She’ll pull through, but it’s going to take a while.”

“And she needs you,” Kris said. “Selenay understands that. That’s why she’s sending Kyril with me instead of you, so that you can stay by Talia’s side.”

“Sending you? Where?”

“To Hardorn, to evaluate this Prince Ancar.”

Dirk looked up at his oath brother. “Be careful, both of you. I don’t really trust the situation.”

“Neither does Selenay,” Kris admitted. “But we’re to evaluate him and the situation and then report back. She’s supposed to meet us at the border and leave about a month after we do. You take care of your beloved.”


	2. Waking Up

Talia’s fever continued to rage, and sometimes, that fever brought about nightmares. Dirk wasn’t sure what they were about, but when they came, he soothed them away with music, singing to her as he held her. He slept only when Devan ordered it. But he just couldn’t leave Talia’s side. He barely even ate, he was so worried.

And then there were the chills. Talia shivered violently. When she was awake, she coughed incredibly hard, scaring the crap out of him. As soon as the coughing subsided, he helped get willow bark tea down her throat, as well as soup. When she was sleeping, he sang to her if she was having nightmares, or prayed for her recovery when she slept calmly.

Finally, after two long weeks, Talia’s fever broke. She looked up at him, her eyes finally clearing. “Dirk…”

“Talia…dearest…” He kissed her forehead. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you finally awake.”

“Love you…”

“Herald Dirk, how many times do I have to tell you? Go _sleep!_ ”

“Devan, she’s awake! Her fever broke!”

Devan nodded. “Very good. Now go sleep.”

“You’d better do it,” Talia said, her voice hoarse. “Devan’s not one to be trifled with.”

“Only because you ask it of me,” Dirk said. He kissed her palm and left her slowly, his touch lingering.

***

Devan shook his head after Dirk left. “You know he hasn’t left your side unless I made him, right?”

“I suspected as much,” Talia said. She smiled.

Devan shoved more medicine at her. “Drink it. Every bit of it. Dirk helped me get it down your throat while your fever was keeping you from drinking on your own. And, of course, I had to keep the queen up to date. She’s been here daily to check on you. Not to mention Heralds Sherill, Keren, Jeri…”

“Not Kris? I’m surprised.”

“Oh, no, Herald Kris is on assignment. I’m sure Dirk can tell you more. After he’s had some rest and some food. Speaking of, I’m ordering bread and soup for you.”

“Thank you, Devan.”

Selenay burst in at that point. “Dirk told Ahordie, Ahrodie told Caryo, Caryo told me. She’s awake?”

Poor Devan. Talia had so much sympathy for him. He just couldn’t seem to get her what he likely wanted for her, which was rest and food. “Over here,” she said.

“Majesty,” Devan said, “unless you’re bearing soup, bread, and tea, I’m banning you so she can recover.”

Selenay smirked and held up the tray she was carrying. All three items were on it. “Nice try, Devan. Now let me by. I will spoon feed her myself if I have to in order to please you, just so I can finally see her again.”

Devan through his hands up in the air. “Heralds!” he exclaimed as he walked off.

Talia gave a weak laugh as Selenay sat next to her. “I heard Kris has been sent out on assignment.”

“Yes. I sent him and Kyril to Hardorn to evaluate Ancar. It was originally going to be Dirk and Kyril, and then I thought to send you and Kris, and then you got sick, so I was going to revert to my original plan, but apparently, _someone_ wouldn’t let go of Dirk’s tunic in her fevered state.”

“I love him,” Talia admitted as she sat up enough to eat.”

“I know.”

“It’s a lifebond.”

“That’s wonderful! Now eat every bit of it. The bread’s a bit crusty. I’ve found that dunking it in the broth adds flavor and makes it easier to eat.”

“And let me guess, eat or Devan will have your head?”

“Him and Mero both. Gods above, the man is vicious where you’re concerned!”

Talia smiled and ate. “That’s because I was his favorite cooks helper,” she said between bites. “As opposed to Kris, who as far as I know, _still_ can’t stuff a chicken.”

“It’s definitely a lifebond with you and Dirk?”

“Yes.”

Selenay looked as if her birthing day had come early. “So _that’s_ what you meant when you said that Alberich and Keren were right about you not losing your heart to Kris.” She hugged her tightly. “I can see the wedding now.”

“Can’t…breathe…” Talia began coughing again as Selenay released her. She loved the other woman. She really did. But sometimes, when out of the eyes of her Courtiers, Selenay could be truly over exuberant, especially where romance was involved.

“I’m sorry. Here.” Selenay handed Talia first a handkerchief and then the tea, which Talia drank immediately, obediently. “We’re leaving for the border to meet Kris and Kyril in a couple of weeks. Maybe I should leave you here to finish recovering.”

“Selenay, it’s two weeks. I’ll be fine by then.”

“We’ll see. For now, get some rest and focus on recovering.”

Talia nodded, sinking back down into bed as Selenay left. She didn’t actually know if she would be ready, though she strongly suspected that if Devan was listening, and he likely was, then he probably thought Selenay was making rare good sense where one of his patients was concerned.

Well, when his patients were Heralds, anyway.

As it was, she really was exhausted. Still, she reached out to touch Rolan with her mind, assuring him through their bond that she was alright, and would recover, and drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face as she felt his love for her.


	3. On the Road to the Border

Two weeks later, Talia was tired of being in bed. She was tired of being pampered. Even if that pampering was from Dirk, whom she loved dearly. She eventually convinced him that she was absolutely well enough to go outside. So, Dirk went with her for a ride out in Companion’s Field, as well as a picnic.

As dusk fell, though, Dirk found he had another problem. How was he supposed to get Talia to agree to go back to bed at least for the night?

Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be quite that hard. “I think I need to take you to bed.”

“I’m tired of bed.”

“Not for sleep,” Dirk clarified. “Not even rest.” As if to emphasize his point, he slid a hand up beneath her skirt, brushing against her most sensitive areas.

“Well, in that case…” Talia eagerly raced him on Companionback back to the Heralds Wing.

“My quarters are closer,” Dirk said. He scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her there, setting her lightly on the bed. They proceeded to spend over an hour exploring each other, and Talia opened up a stream of rapport so that Dirk could feel just how much she loved him, something that both pleased and amazed him. Soon, though, neither of them could handle it any longer, and they joined together as one.

After, Dirk held her, stroking her gently, just loving her as her own natural exhaustion from healing took over and she fell asleep in his arms.

_:She’s going to hate you when she wakes up to find you gone, Chosen.:_

_:She’s not going to find me gone when she wakes up, Ahrodie. I’m going to wake her up. I’ve already packed for her.:_

_:Are you sure that’s wise?:_

_:I’ve already talked to Selenay. Elspeth and I are going to keep an eye on her.:_

***

Talia was glaring at Orthallen’s back while the man talked to Elspeth. She knew damn well the man had orchestrated the argument between Kris and Dirk. Manipulative bastard. And it was because of that argument that she’d had to go stalking Dirk just to talk to him, and that was how she’d ended up sick, which was why Dirk and Elspeth were keeping such a close eye on her.

Dirk leaned over. “I know you’re worried, but I’m sure the little imp is onto him.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes. And you worry too much, dearest.”

“It’s my job to worry.”

“It’s your job to advice the queen. If you keep worrying as much as you do, I’m afraid you’re going to relapse and get sick again.”

Talia smiled. “Now who’s worrying too much?” Despite her smile, though, Talia knew that Dirk was right. And it was true that she was still feeling a little weak. She knew Selenay often glanced at her with concern at night as they set up the tents. And she also knew that Selenay kept everyone at a slightly slower pace to keep things easier on her, something that annoyed Talia to no end.

But Dirk more than made up for it all at night. Selenay still insisted that her Council meet as always, and Alberich insisted that Talia rebuild her muscles immediately, but other than that, Talia was free to rest as needed, and Dirk ensured that being in bed wasn’t always boring.

At about that point, Elspeth dropped back to their position. “He’s playing things so smoothly, but who does he really think he’s fooling?”

“Sadly, everyone,” Talia said. “Well, everyone who isn’t a Herald, with the exception to the later being Kris. But sometimes, a familial bond can blind you, I guess.”

“Unfortunately, it will take something huge to get Kris to realize how horrible his uncle is,” Dirk admitted. “Goodness knows I’ve tried.”

“Do the two of you think you can keep a secret from pretty much everyone?” Talia asked.

“Even my mother?” Elspeth asked.

“No, Catling. This doesn’t include your mother. She’s starting to distrust Orthallen, as well. Besides, as Queen, she’s already been informed, and as our future queen, what I’m going to discuss with the two of you tonight is the type of issue you may well need to learn about and deal with. But as far as I’m concerned, we’re still too close to where Orthallen might drop back and overhear something, and so I want to make sure our tents are set up and our Companions standing guard outside of it.”

***

Talia sat on the camp bed that she and Dirk shared. Dirk sat next to her. Elspeth sat on the floor.

“Alright, Love, what is this about?” Dirk asked.

“First, like I said, Selenay already knows about this. So do Elcarth, Kyril, and Kris. Elcarth and Kyril had to be told as part of the interview after I finished my internship. Kris knows because he was my mentor and helped me through what was, honestly, one of the worst parts of my training. Dirk, Elspeth, when I was on internship, my Gift went rogue.”

“What?” Both Dirk and Elspeth were surprised.

“I wasn’t taught to Ground and Center correctly. The Heralds thought the Healers had taken care of it. The Healers thought the Heralds taught me properly.” Talia shrugged and went on, telling them everything that had happened. “And Orthallen is the one that started the rumors. Kris even admitted he’d heard them from his uncle, but would not admit that his uncle could possibly be behind them.”

“Orthallen really is good at convincing people, isn’t he?” Elspeth asked.

Dirk sighed. “I’ve been telling Kris for years that his uncle can’t be trusted. Ahrodie’s never liked him.”

“Neither does Gwena,” Elspeth said.

“Neither does Rolan,” Talia said. “And for that matter, Alberich has never trusted him, and I would trust Alberich’s judgement any day.”

“So would I,” Dirk said. “But now we have a new question. How do we trap Orthallen and reveal what a snake he really is?”

“I’m not sure,” Talia admitted.

“Too bad you can’t Mindspeak Rolan,” Elspeth said. “I’m sure he’d have all sorts of ideas.”

“No, but we could Mindspeak Ahrodie and Gwena to ask Rolan for her,” Dirk said, smiling.


	4. Stabbed

Rolan did, in fact, have some ideas on the matter. Unfortunately, they meant putting Talia in danger, as she seemed to be Orthallen’s main target to get out of the way so that he could better control Selenay and, eventually, Elspeth. “Or at least,” Talia said, “make it seem as if my life is in danger.”

Dirk eyed his lifemate. She was a little pale, and he could easily imagine her falling ill again. The problem was that he could too easily imagine her _actually_ falling ill again. Devan had said that it was a possibility, especially since she’d now had pneumonia twice, and had been particularly against the idea of Talia making the ride to the border.

Their discussion was interrupted, then, when there were shouts of a Companion approaching. Just one, with his rider slumped over, and not on the main road. That was disturbing, and Talia, Dirk, and Elspeth all ran to learn what had happened.

It was Tantris with Kris, and Kris practically fell out of the saddle as soon as they were across the border. They carried Kris into Selenay’s tent and got him onto the bed, but he lost consciousness before he could say anything.

Talia looked at Selenay. “We have to assume the worst,” she said, “that Kyril is dead. We should move away from the border, immediately.”

“What about my nephew?” Orthallen asked. “Surely it’s not safe to move him in his condition!”

Talia whirled on the senior Councilor. “What his condition tells us is that Hardorn is no longer friendly towards Valdemar, and war may well be on its way. It is actually in his _best interests_ to move him further away from where fighting will no doubt be. Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to go fetch Healer Devan so that he can monitor Kris for the entirety of the move.”

Selenay nodded. “Good idea, Talia. Dirk, there was a well-fortified hold, about three miles back. Ride there, see if the Lord Holder is willing to let us use his home for a headquarters and for the badly injured.”

Dirk bowed. “Of course, Majesty.”

***

Not only was the local Lord Holder willing to let the queen take over his home for anything she needed, he was also more than happy to give them even more room by moving his entire family and staff further away from the fighting.

It was also an unfortunate fact that Devan and others had to put pain blocks on Kris so that he could be awake long enough to answer questions, and what he had to tell them horrified them all. Ancar had killed his own father. And his own uncle had been a part of the plot all along, had been working against the crown at least since the Tedrel Wars, when he’d sent an assassin after Selenay’s father during the final battle.

As Queen’s Own, Talia went to make the arrest, herself, backed by Dirk, Skif, and Alberich. Once confronted, Orthallen dropped all pretenses. He threw a blade at Talia, but it missed as she side-stepped it almost casually, allowing Alberich, who was behind her, to catch it by the handle. And then, Orthallen ran.

The Heralds gave chase. Talia, lighter and faster than the three men with her, caught up to him first, leapt up, and tackled the bastard to the ground. They wrestled for a moment, Orthallen attempting to use his weight as an advantage over Talia’s slight frame as he grappled for his dagger. She realized what he was doing just as the others caught up with them and was barely able to gasp in pain as red began spreading across the front of her Whites.

“Talia!” Dirk ran to her side and pulled her away from Orthallen, who just laughed, even as Skif and Alberich tied his hands behind his back and led him off.

“I…. love you…” Talia gasped out. “Can’t…can’t see…but…. love…you…”

Talia’s eyes fluttered closed, then, and Dirk scooped her up and ran inside, screaming for Devan.

Devan met Dirk and led him to one of the bedrooms. He shook his head as he set to work on his admittedly favorite patient. “She just can’t stay out of trouble, can she?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Dirk said. “But…you can save her?”

“Yes, but you’ll have to promise not to get squeamish. But you’re a Healer’s son. I expect you’ve probably seen quite a bit since you were little, yourself.”

Dirk just nodded, doing everything Devan asked of him without blinking as the Healer carefully stitched up every place that Orthallen’s blade had cut, even right into Talia’s lung. And then Dirk carefully changed her Whites so that the wound could easily be monitored. Then he sat by her side and prayed.


	5. On Her Wedding Day

Dirk wasn’t the only one who prayed for Talia’s recovery, even as fever set in, followed by the complications that came with a third – THIRD! – round of pneumonia. Selenay couldn’t leave the field where they were preparing for battle. But she wanted constant reports on the progress being made in both Talia’s and Kris’s cases. Elspeth ran back and forth, acting as a liaison. Skif visited regularly, as did the rest of Talia’s friends.

Two weeks later, Kris was awake and recovered enough to move, and demanded that he be brought in to see Talia. Devan had long ago given up arguing with Heralds as a matter of course, and just sighed and allowed it.

“She’ll be alright, Dirk. She has to be.”

“I hope you’re right, Kris.”

Kris looked at Talia’s sleeping form. “You hear me, Greenie? You get better. That’s an order.”

“If she were awake, I’m pretty sure she’d remind you that she’s the ranking Herald, now.”

“True. Gods, Dirk…. The things I learned and the things I experienced in Hardorn will haunt me forever. I should have listened to you and Talia all along, you know that? My uncle…. Is it true this happened when she went to arrest him?”

“Yes. Skif, Alberich, and I were with her, but she’s faster, so when he ran, she was the one that caught him and tackled him to the ground first.”

Talia began coughing in her sleep. As he always did when this happened, Dirk held her up and tilted her head to the side a bit to ensure that she wouldn’t asphyxiate if she coughed anything up. Kris reached for a handkerchief and held it up. “Come on, Greenie…”

Talia moaned a little as she settled back down, nothing coming up this time. Dirk and Kris both breathed a sigh of relief. And then Dirk noticed something. “Her sheets…they’re soaked!”

“So?”

“So, it means she’s been sweating!” Dirk’s hand flew to Talia’s forehead and cheeks, and the other to the back of her neck. “Her fever’s broken! She’s going to be okay!”

“She is not a Greenie….”

Both Dirk and Kris looked at Talia in surprise. She looked sleepily up at them. Dirk kissed her. “I’m going to go get Devan and let him know. And then I have to spread the word. Everyone’s been so worried about you, little bird.”

Talia gave him a weak smile and then closed her eyes again. Kris shook his head. “I’ll stay with her, brother. Go, spread the news. I hurt too much to go caroling the news as much as I want to.”

***

Neither Kris nor Talia was in any shape to be a part of the battle. In fact, as soon as it was safe to move them both at the same time, Selenay ordered them evacuated to Haven, along with the Council and anyone else who couldn’t fight, giving Elspeth powers of regency.

Healing did not, however, exempt Talia from wedding planning, though Elspeth was good enough, with help from Skif and Dirk, to help with all of it. And Kris was griping about them having an autumn wedding, though why, Talia and Dirk didn’t understand.

At least, not until the actual day of, when, just as Jeri had finished Talia’s makeup, Kris knocked on the door and was admitted entrance.

“You, little sister, are very difficult to keep a promise to,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Talia asked.

“Did you forget what I promised you on the first birthing day you celebrated during your internship?” Kris asked, drawing a hand from behind his back. There, in a beautiful bouquet, secured with a blue ribbon, was…

“Maiden’s Hope! Oh, Kris, you wonderful friend! How did you ever manage this?” Talia took the bouquet in her hands and inhaled deeply.

“I told you I would, even if I had to grow it in a greenhouse, myself. Fortunately, I didn’t have to, since I didn’t really have time.”

“You told me nobody had managed to,” Talia said. “But these…”

“Are completely real, little sister, I assure you,” Kris said. “I was going through my uncle’s estate with some help from my parents and my brother and found out that my aunt was, apparently, very fond of them, and the gardener at Wyvern’s Reach managed it, but wasn’t allowed to share the secret. He is, now, of course, but I made sure that you get the first bouquet to leave the estate. It felt only fair. He tries to take your life, so you take his flowers, at least.”

The absurdity of it made Talia laugh, and she hugged Kris tightly. “Thank you. I was already getting everything I wanted, today, and this just sweetened everything.”

Kris gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

After Kris left, Talia turned to the others. “If I wasn’t ready before, I am now.”

“That,” Keren said, “was amazing. I can’t believe he managed that.”

“I can only hope and pray for that kind of romance when I eventually get married,” Elspeth said, “and that was just an act of friendship!”

“Well, like he said, he did make a promise,” Talia said. “Let’s go.” She giggled, then, as she and the others headed down the stairs and out to Companion’s Field, awash with color as it was, ready to become one with her lifemate. And as she and Dirk exchanged their vows in front of their friends, Talia remembered another promise, one that Rolan had made when he had first Chosen her, that she would never be lonely again, and she knew that he had told the truth, for it had come true in more ways than one.


End file.
